


Which “Star Spangled Man With A Plan”?

by lille_kattunge



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Smut, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life, Star's Multi Fandom Follower Celebration, Tumblr Prompt, We're All Friends Here, Who is Kitten James?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille_kattunge/pseuds/lille_kattunge
Summary: Steve x Reader/OFC | Tony x Reader/OFC | Reader has (several) names, but is written in first person.For @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s Multi Fandom Follower Celebration, finally. 😳A slice of life with The Avengers, what happens when you find yourself hiding in a supply closet from Tony which already contains an hysterical Steve?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Which “Star Spangled Man With A Plan”?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmanwithaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/gifts).



> Steve x Reader/OFC | Tony x Reader/OFC | Reader has (several) names, but is written in first person.
> 
> For [@star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s](https://star-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com/) [Multi Fandom Follower Celebration](https://star-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com/post/187164316694/let-me-start-by-saying-that-i-never-not-once), finally. 😳
> 
> **Prompt** : “Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.”
> 
> **A/N | Warnings** : I swear a lot? It’s all fluff, otherwise? They’re all buddies.
> 
> It’s very dialogue heavy, and I’ve never written anything much more than a poem outside of short stories for school - so I’ve probably stuffed up the tone and they all sound like me…?
> 
> **Summary** : A slice of life with The Avengers, what happens when you find yourself hiding in a supply closet from Tony which already contains an hysterical Steve?

" **KATHERINE EUPHEMIA JAMES!!** ”

Ohhh, you were in trouble. Screwed. Buggered. Completely and utterly _fucked_.

You hadn’t even _touched_ the damn thing!

And now you were hiding. In a pathetically small supply closet. With a human mountain. Well, a super-soldier mountain. A mountain who wouldn’t stop giggling.

“Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine,” you muttered under your breath, “I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.”

The mountain snorted.

“Steven. Grant. Rogers.” you hissed from clenched teeth “You are an enormously, fully, grown-ass man. STOP. GIGGLING.” Your voice may or may not have cracked on the last word.

The mountain lost it. With a knee-slapping belly laugh, Steve rocked backwards one hand clasped to his chest in mirth as Tony wrenched open the door.

“Kitten. What. Have. You. DONE?”

“I didn’t even touch it!?”

Your and Tony’s words tumbled over each other.

“Kitten,” Tony grated “My suit is red. White. Blue. And glittery.”

You paused in your protestations of innocence to fully take in Tony’s appearance. Steve, meanwhile, was positively vibrating against your back.

“Why, Tony!?” your eyes widened in puppy-like innocence, “You look almost star-spangled!?”

“Kitten!” the gasp came from the general vicinity of your waist.

You’d really done it now. Never mind your reason for hiding in the cupboard in the first place, you’d broken Captain America.

Steve was hyperventilating, doubled over, face buried into your waist. Giving you a glimpse into how he must have been before the war. Before the serum.

“Wasn’t her,” Steve gasped while righting himself and pushing you both out of the cupboard, “Me! I… Glitter! ‘Star-Spangled’!? Didn’t think of that. Kitten, you’re a genius…”

“You!” Tony rounded on Steve “What the fuck, man?”

Having somewhat regained his composure, Steve shrugged, “Lost a bet with Sam.”

Tony waited, spangled hip cocked, clearly expecting further explanation but none was forthcoming.

“Ugh!” Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Glitter? Capsicle? Really?”

You were quite enjoying this exchange, eyes skipping between each of your team leaders as if you were watching a tennis match.

“Hey!” Steve rebutted “Now, you too can be a ‘Star Spangled Man With A Plan’. You should be thanking me!”

You snorted in a most unladylike fashion at that one, “Thief!” you muttered under your breath.

“You people!?” Tony threw his hands in the air, as his sparkling suit retracted itself into whichever gadget he was using today, “I have no idea what to do with you! Just… Leave me in peace.”

Recognising an opportunity to escape when it was presented to you, you grabbed Steve by the hand and started tugging him out the workshop. “Sure Tones!” you called over your shoulder, “We’ll leave you be! Have a good one! Try not to be too dazzled by you own brilliance!”

***

Having made your escape, you huffed out a sigh of relief and let go of Steve’s hand.

“So,” Steve turned to you, as you walked down the corridor from the workroom towards the elevators “Now that we know why I was in the supply cupboard. What were you doing in there?”

“Nothing! Just chillin’, y'know? Peace and quiet?”

Steve’s arched brow eloquently conveyed his disbelief in your protestations.

A blush flushed your cheeks. Bullshitting Steve always had been beyond you.

“Kitten…” Steve started, a hint of his Captain America Voice in your name.

“But I didn’t even touch it!?” you moaned, “I was nowhere near the damn thing! And… Crash! Shattered. All I was after was a flathead.”

“Oh, Kitten. So you broke something. It’s not a big deal. You know Tony! He’d forgive you anything.” Steve’s words were not as comforting as he’d intended as you mumbled your confession; “Itwashismug.”

“What?”

“His mug!” you hissed “I broke- I was there when his mug got broken!”

“Kitten. Not his '#1 Dad' mug Dum-E got him for Father’s Day last year?”

“Maybe?” you winced, voice raising an octave.

“Oh, ho ho!” Steve’s laugh was filled with mischievous delight, “You are in trouble. Screwed. Buggered. Completely and utterly fucked…” He trailed off, once again into silent, shoulder shaking laughter.

“Language, Captain!” you started to admonish him, but you were interrupted by Tony’s roar of “KITTEN!!” echoing from the workroom behind you.

“Eeep!” you squeaked, leaping on to Steve’s back. He grunted in surprise, but still caught you to secure your piggy backing him.

As Steve looked over his shoulder with a grin, you grimaced back with a slightly panicked “Steve! RUN!!”


End file.
